The World that Can't Let Go of us
by JessiePie6
Summary: Two deaths come and Two lives start over. Both deaths are caused by each other and fate wanted it that way. But what if they get a second chance for a different out come or maybe it will be the same? (Maybe a one shot)


A blow to the heart, not from emotional turmoil but from a stake, but not from any ordinary stake.

"I guess this is the end" he said while looking at his body

The body fell to the ground where the stake only pushed in further turning his features ashy, veins prominent.

"For all of us, it was solely linked to you" there was a huff "Go figure" he heard that female voice, the fact that he has heard it in gapes over the centuries should have confused him but it was that tone in the voice, the tone that has been through suffering, pain and loss that gave it away to him and so did the tone of giving up.

Next to his body the same female he saw right in front of him fell as well, she fell and the same look of ash came over her, but there was no stake to her heart or a decapitation of even a rip through her chest cavity. She just fell over next to him.

"We're all gone, we never existed on this plane anymore" she told him and there was a smirk that came to both of them

With one last breath left in his body he turned his head to face her and he was gone. The look that was left was not anger or shook or even remorse but gratefulness. She took her last second on the earth to grab his hand, to intertwine them and she to was left with the same look.

He looked at their bodies waiting for them to be literally dust in the wind only to see it was not coming. Their bodies were left their, not dissipating but staying in a land where they should not be. His concern was shown but hers was not. "I'm not from your blood, we both know that."

He nodded not letting his gaze leave their two bodies "But I do reside with your blood in me."

"It was the only way it could work"

"For the humans to be rid of our species" he added and she nodded in agreement as they both watched their bodies, waiting for them to be gone but it was not going to come.

So they waited until one found them, a witch they both know who was just looking at the bodies with no expression. "Elena and Elijah, they did go through with it, but their still here." She looked to the spots of where they were standing, yet she could only sense them and yet that feeling was fading "I still remember and so do the others but we shouldn't, maybe nature has something else planned for the two of you, but there are gaps like there should be others and yet we remember you two as the only one of your species when I know it's not true." She looks back at the bodies and her expression changes again to caring "The doppelganger, my best friend and the original that I could at least stand. This isn't over yet." With that said she left, the bodies stayed where they were but the two watching did not

The two were fading not sure what was to come "What's happening Elijah?"

The thousand year old being was pacing unsure him self, they just slain themselves and by extension the rest of the species and yet they were remembered "For once I don't know but it should be intriguing." He grinned like he was ok with this adventure to come just like he was with their death.

And she was in it for the ride as well, as long as he was close by.

It was another dream she had or at least it felt like one because she and him have spent decades watching the falling of themselves in her dreams and yet this time it ended differently, they didn't turn to ash and so when she woke on her bed her attention immediately went to their, wait, her window seat where she saw him. But instead of the short cropped hair it was that medium length when she first met him, she knew what just happened. "How far back are we?"

He stood and walked over to her only to sit on the bed next to her "It looks like the beginning."

"But why not let us die, leave this world , finally move on?"

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "It seems like the world doesn't want to be rid of us that easily. It has her own plans and we must abide by them, it seems she wants it to turn out a certain way that we have not provided yet.

The next second that she knew it he was against her wall right where the door would cover him when a person entered her room. A person that she has not been lucky to see until now "Elena, are you alright and why is your window open, is Matt trying to sneak in again." The female looked out the window only to shut it when she was satisfied no one was their. She looked over at her daughter to see that Elena was shocked. "I woke you up didn't I?"

The only they she could do was nod frantically and her mother came to her and hugged her but before she left Elena was able to say one thing "Mom I love you" and her mother smiled and left the room.

Elijah was able to hide quite well and he popped back out only to hold Elena in her bed until she fell asleep but she said one last thing before she did "The world is giving us a second chance"

* * *

_**So honestly don't ask me where this came from but I was working on all my other stories because I had free time and this came out of no where. If there are any mistakes it is my fault for typing this right before I go to sleep but I hope everyone likes this.**_

_**Honestly this might be a one shot it might not be, I am however going to leave it open in case I do want to add more to this because I know I can, I just want to finish my other Fanfiction first. **_

_**So let me know what you guys think and I hope I didn't confuse any of you! **_


End file.
